Sleep over party
by Rossandlauraareraura
Summary: Ross and Laura have a sleep over party with each other. Read and find out what happens! #Raura
1. Chapter 1

Ross's Pov

I'm at my house thinking about Laura and my feelings for her. She is just so beautiful and perfect, i can't even breath when im with her, and i can't take my eyes off her. She is totaly perfect! My thoughts were interrupt by my phone, it was a text from Laura.

Laura: Hi Ross, you did great yesterday!

Ross: Thanks, you too! Are you free now?

Laura: Yeah! How about Starbucks?

Ross: Perfect! See you there!

Yes! I got to hang out with Laura, Maybe i can tell her how i feel about her? But what if she dosen't feel the same way? Our frendship could be ruined, and whats going to happen at work if it didn't workout? I really don't know what to do, i know only one thing for sure.. I love her! I better get going to meet Laura.

*At Starbucks*

"Hi, Laura" i said, she turned around and saw me. Her face is beautiful. "Oh hi Ross" She smiled the most beautifulest smile i have ever seen. We starred into each others eyes for a few secounds. Im just gonna say it, right here, right now! "I have to tell you something Laura" She looked at me with concern in her eyes. "You can tell me everything Ross" She said. I was about to say it, but someone disturbed me.

Laura's Pov

Ross is about to tell me something, but someone disturbed him.

"Ross?" Someone said, i didn't recognize the voice immediately, but i knew i have heard it a time before, it was a girl. Ross turned around, the same did i. "Maia?" Ross said. "What are you doing here?" He soundet a little annoyed. "Oh, hi Laura, did i interrupt something?" She looked at me first, then Ross. I just smiled to Maia. "Yeah, kinda.." Ross said to Maia. "Look, can we talk later? I call you, ok?" He smiled and said to Maia. "Yeah, of course, i'm not gonna disturp you guys on you date" She smiled at me while she said it. "Oh, we are not on a date" I said and blushed. Ross just nodded and looked at Maia. "Well, it looks like your on a date and you two are a perfect couple, but anyway call me later Ross i have to talk with you before i'm going home." I blushed even harder, i know i wanna be with Ross, but we have work and our friendship.

Ross's Pov

I blushed a little when Maia said that we are a perfect couple, but shook it away for now. "Okay, i call you later Maia, then we can talk. Bye!" She smiled at us and walked away. "Okay, whatever.. I didn't know she was here now, i'm sorry" It looks like Laura didn't like the way Maia just come and disturped us. "It's totalt fine, Ross. I love Maia really, she could join us! You should call her and we can have fun with her too" She smiled really big. I don't want Maia her, don't take me wrong, i love Maia.. Like a FRIEND! but i wanna be alone with Laura right now. "No, we are gonna go back to my house and watch a movie.. If you want to of course, i don't want Maia with us today, i just wanna be alone with you." I really wanna say it now, that i'm in love with her.. But im going to wait. "Of course i want to watch a movie, alright lets go" She said. On the way to my house, she got a call from her mom.

Laura's Pov

I got a call from my mom on the way to Ross's house.

Ellen: Hi Laura, where are you?

Laura: Hi, i'm on my way to Ross's house. We are gonna watch a movie.

Ellen: Alright, but can you maybe sleep over there? Me and your father are out of town and aren't back before the weekend, and Vanessa is with a friend.

Laura: I'm going to ask Ross.

"Hi Ross, is it okay if i sleep over at your house for the weekend?" I asked and smiled. "Of course its alright" He sais with a big smile. I smiled even bigger back and took my phone to my ear again.

Laura: It was okay mom.

Ellen: Perfect! Have fun you two, but not to much fun. And if you are going to sleep in the same bed, please have clothes on. Becuse i know you two love each other!

Laura: Mom! I don't love him..

Ellen: Yes you do, now bye! Have a nice weekend.

I was gonna answer, but she hung up on me. Omg, i can't belive she said that.. I hope Ross can't see how red my face is..

Ross's Pov

Why are Laura's face so red? "why are your face so red?" I asked with a laugh. She didn't looked at me, i know someting is up. "just something my mom said, it was just something stupid" She said still looking down. Okey, now i have to know what she said. I think it pretty funny that she blused, it have to do with something about she sleeping over.. "What did she said Laur.." I took my hand on her cheek so i could se her eyes. "Nothing, just forget it." She said and try to look away, but i hold her head so she couldn't look away from me. She sighed and look into my eyes. "It was nothing Ross, she just said that we should have fun, but not to fun. And if we would sleep in the same bed, we have to have clothes on.. Thats pretty much what she said" She just walked away, was she mad at me? Or maybe on her mom? After a while i understood what she said and i blushed. "Laur.. Wait up" I run after her and she stop walking.. "im sorry if it become akward, but im not the one that wanted to know.." I looked at her and said "im sorry, okay just forget it. We're going to my place and have fun!" She smiled and we walked home to me.

*Ross's House*

We are in my house now, on the table it was a note from my parents. "Dear Ross, we and your siblings are away for the weekend. its food and stuff in the kitchen. Be careful - Your parents" Great now me and Laura have the house for ourself the whole weekend. "Looks like we have the house for ourself this weekend" i said to Laura. She smiled and said "thats ok i guess" We walked to my room and sat down to watch a movie. "what movie do you want to see" i asked Laura. "what about Teen Beach Movie?" She said smiling. "Really, i thought you didn't liked it" She looked at me and her smile was gone. "Why do you think that? I loved that movie, but i didn't like that you where away from m.. us! Austin and Ally, yeah thats it. okay?" I think she was about to say that she didn't like that i was away from her.. I didn't like it one bit. " okay, fine. Are you ready to watch a awesome actor in this awesome movie?" I laugt. She smiled and said "Yeah, but awesome? Really? I don't think so, but okey" I started the movie, i didn't watch the movie. I was thinking about Laura all the time.. "Are you okay Ross?" Laura said when the movie was done. "Yeah, im okay. Don't worry" She looked at me and smiled. "Alright, i belive you for now. Okey, i have some questions about the movie" She said smiling really big. "Alright, ask away" i said with a smile.

Laura's Pov

I really like Teen Beach Movie, but i can't help to think that its something going on between Ross and Maia. I know Ross have said that it's noting going on, but he looks so in love.. I'm jealouse okay! I love him. "How was it to play in the movie with Maia?" I asked smiling. "Great, she is really funny and cool" He said. I had a question that is in my head all the time.. "Why didn't Brack kiss?" I acually think they had been a cute couple in the movie, but not in real life.. "I really don't know they just cut it.. It was suppose to happend when they came back, but i don't know..Why?" He asked. "Oh, no reason. Im a totaly brack shipper" I joked. He smiled and said "lets go on twitter" He really love twitter. He logged in on his twitter on his pc, and we read all, well almost. "Why do you think people ship us?" I asked. "Maybe they think we look good together, and certainly because Auslly are so adorable" He said. He think auslly are adorble? "You think auslly are adorable?" i asked with a laugh. He blushed a bit. "Yeah.. I mean they good for each other.. I mean look at us how cute we are.. I mean Austin and Ally, i totaly mean Austin and Ally.." He blushed even harder. I'm laughing my head off. "I understand, i totaly ship them to" i said with a smile. He smiled and looked at me seriously, he took his hand on my cheek and looked into my eyes. We were so close, i could feel his breath on my lips.

**I hope you liked it! New Chapter is coming tonight or tomorrow! Stay tuned :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ross's Pov

I could feel her breath on my lips. I got a weard feeling in my stomach. I really want to kiss her right now, but before i could react she pulled away. "I'm sorry, I.." She was blushing like crazy, and it was pretty akward. "No, i am sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.." I said, i was also blushing like crazy. She looked in my eyes, i couldn't look away. "Can we just forget about what happend? I really just wanna have a good time and relax alone with you" she said with a shy smile. "Yeah, sure. I want that to" I reply with a bigger smile. We where about to cook dinner in the kitchen, when i got a phone call. "Oh, it's probably just Maia, i can put it on speaker, be quiet" i said to Laura. "Okey" Laura said.

Ross: Hi, Maia!

Maia: Hi, Ross.

Ross: What are you calling about?

Maia: Oh right, you remember that night in puerto rico when we talked about us and relationships right?

I looked carefuly on Laura, and she looked like she wondered what she meant. Okay, i have to talk gently about this.

Ross: Yeah.. What about that?

Maia: I just thought very much about it recently

Ross: Why, we talked it out in puerto rico

Maia: Yeah, i just.. can i come over and then we can talk about it or to other things...

Ross: No! I'm sorry Maia, but now is not a good time..

Maia: But we did it in puerto rico, i just want to feel it again.

I was fucked up. Why did i do what i did with Maia in the past? I really don't wanna explain this to Laura.. She looked hurt, and had tears in her eyes..

Ross: Maia, i'm sorry. But i have to go like right now.. I will call you tomorrow, but we can't meet each other. I'm gonna explain it to you later. Bye!

Laura's pov

I was shocked, what did Ross and Maia in Puerto Rico? I think i have to get away from Ross right now. I ran up to his room, and lay down on his bed with my face down. I wasen't crying, but i just couldn't get it. He said it was nothing between him and Maia.. After a while, Ross came running in to his room. "Why did you run away Laura?" I couldn't say something. I was so sad, that he didn't told me everything that heppened in Puerto Rico, i know he don't have to but we are so close. We tell each other everthing. "Can you just explain everything that happened with Maia?" I asked with my face still down. He rolled me over, so i was facing him. He leaned down, so his nose was touching mine, i found it really hard to breathe. "I will tell you everything, as long you aren't mad at me" he he whispered. I just nod, he layed dawn beside me and i rested my head on his chest. I love to lay here forever with Ross! I love him so much it hurts..

Ross's pov

I really love this. Just lay in my bed alone with Laura. I love Laura.. "Can you explain now?" Laura asked. I took her hand in mine and she played with my fingers. "Yeah, when we was in Puerto Rico, Maia said that she think i was cute and after some weeks she said she had feelings for me. We tried to go on some dates, but all she wanted was to makeout. I liked it, but it become to much. So i said that i will never feel the same way and stuff, we are still close and friends. And beside i have really really strong feelings for another girl." I said. Now she knows it all. She looked in my eyes and pulled away. I got confused, what happend now? "Laura, whats wrong?" I asked. She looked away from me. "How could you have strong feelings for a girl, then not do some thing about it? I mean do you love her?" She asked. Umm.. What should i say? That i love her? I pulled her back, so she was lying on my chest again.


	3. Chapter 3

Ross's pov

Should i telll her that i love her? "Yeah, i love her so much it hurts. I have never feelt something like this before, i want to be with her for the rest of my life!" I said to Laura. She looked a little hurt and sad. "What's the matter? Why are you looking so sad?" I asked while i played with her hair. She looked up at me, "I have never heard a guy talk about his feelings for a girl so much before. Thats a lucky girl, to have someone that cares about her so much. I wish someone cared so much about me to" She said and looked away. But its her i care about and love! I just want her to know that, but i don't want to destroy or friendship...

Laura's Pov

I was relly sad, he loves a girl so much? And it's not me, i know it's not me! Ross looked at me and said "Can i be honest with you?" I just nod. "The girl i am in love with its the most beautiful girl in the world, i have never laid my eyes on someone that is more beautiful than that girl, my girl!" I was really sad now. I just stood up and walked against the door. "I can't be her, im sorry i have to go.." Then i started running down the stairs, but someone grabbed my wrist and hold around me. He took me back to the bed. "What's wrong Laura?" He looked at me concerned. I just looked away, i didn't want to hear more about the wounderful girl he is in love with. It's kills me.. He took my face in his hands and looked hard in my eyes, i just couldn't look away. "Hey, what's wrong? I just want to know, is it something that i said?" He said. "No. I'm totally fine" I said with a really sad voice. "Your not okay, Laura! You seems really sad, plese just tell me" He looked relly worried. "Okay, it's just that the girl your in love with are really lucky, it's not many girls that have a guy that cares so much, i really wanna have that. But i know i love someone so much, just as you love that girl. And it's kills me that the boy doesn't even know i love him"

Ross's Pov

She loves somebody? "Who do you love?" I asked. " It doesn't matter, he loves someone else.." She said with out thinking. I really just wanna kiss her now, i sit here with her face in my hands and looking right into her eyes. She took her hands around my neck, my heart started pumping really fast. "You know what? I really don't care that you love someone else right now.. I have to kiss you" I said before I crashed my lips against her. To my supriese she didn't pull away, She kissed me harder. I love this feeling! Sadly air was needed for both of us and we pulles away. Laura had tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry Laura, i shouldn't had done that" I said while i hung my head down. "No Ross, look at me" I looked up at Laura, she wipe away her tears. "Why did you kiss me when you love someone else?" she whispered. "Who said i love someone else?" I whispered back. Her eyes begins to water again. "Do you.. do you love me?" She asked, in a really low voice. "Yeah, i love you so much it hurts, that girl i was talking about was you! I wanna marry you and have kids with you and live with you for rest of my life!" She smiled and said "The reason i walked away, it was because i love you to and i couldn't here you talk about a another girl that you love" I smiled. We kissed again and again. "Laura, do you wanna be my girlfriend?" She looked at me and shook her head, "no," she said with a smile, "i wanna marry you" she said before she kissed me again. I was really happy now. We lay down in my bed and fall asleep.

**The End! I'm really sorry it took so long time.. I have school and work to do.. But i hope you liked my story! I have more, but not on this one. Follow for more stories! :-) **


End file.
